


Hold My Flower

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel!Kellin, punk!Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Kellin gets teased in school for how he dresses, and instead of letting Vic talk for him, he decides to take the matters into his own hands.





	

Kellin and Vic were walking on the school hallway, about to go eat lunch when suddenly,

"Look it's the marshmallow freak who doesn't know the difference between girl clothes and boy clothes. Or maybe he thinks he's a girl, having a boyfriend and all," someone said not so discreetly. 

Kellin looked to his side, spotting two boys leaning against the lockers and laughing. Vic had seen them too and Kellin took a firm grip on the back of his leather jacket as Vic took a step towards the boys.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," Vic said through gritted teeth. The boys looked momentarily taken aback, but were quick to go back to their cocky attitude.

"Yeah, keep your dog in a leash," shorter of the boys said to Kellin, earning a chuckle from his friend. 

If the looks could kill, Vic would be staring at two dead bodies at the moment. He tried to step forward again but Kellin's grip on his jacket was strong, not allowing him to start up a fight in the middle of a hallway. Kellin was tempted to just let go and give the boys what they were asking for, but he didn't, instead he pulled Vic backwards so he was standing next to him.

"Calm down," he whispered to his ear. "I've got this."

During the summer Kellin had finally worked up the courage to dress like he really wanted, deciding not to listen other people's opinions, instead focusing on what he liked himself. He knew to expect this, some bullying was bound to happen but he was not going to sit back and take it. He wouldn't let Vic to talk for him either. As nice as Vic's protective side was, Kellin didn't want to be saved by someone else, he wanted to be the one standing up for himself.

This wasn’t the first time these two had said something about how Kellin looked like, and while Kellin was against violence, he wanted to do something about the situation. These two seemed to be the ones disagreeing the most, so maybe showing them how little Kellin cared about their opinion would send a message to the others as well. Some other people had stopped to look at the commotion and the story would no doubt spread to the whole school in a matter of hours.

"Hold this, please," he said to Vic and gave him the flower crown that had been resting on top of his hair. There was a chance this would get ugly and he didn't want his fragile flower crown to get ruined. The crown held a special meaning to Kellin, being the first one he'd ever owned, and being given to him by his boyfriend.

Vic stood back like Kellin asked for him to. He knew his boyfriend could stand his ground but it felt so wrong to hear someone insult Kellin and not do anything about it. Vic stayed on high alert when Kellin stepped closer to the boys, ready to step in at any moment if the boys were to make a move on hurting Kellin.

“Just because you’re too ignorant to understand that clothes have no gender doesn’t mean you should shit on other people’s happiness,” Kellin said with a patronizing tone, keeping a casual smile on his face just to annoy the boys more. “I couldn’t care less about what you think of me, and I think it’s a bit suspicious how much you two care about my appearance. Your little crushes are cute but my standards are a lot higher and I think you’ve noticed that I already have a boyfriend,” Kellin said and he could hear Vic letting out a short laughter behind him. Kellin felt accomplished with his speech but was a bit worried about how the boys would react. Having Vic by his side helped a lot, knowing he would step in if needed.

It took a moment for the boys to reply, both being a bit taken back by Kellin’s words but eventually the taller one spoke, “Fuck off fag, we’re not interested in you, you’re unnatural and a freak.”

Vic took a step forward, about to make the idiot shut up, but was stopped again by Kellin. Kellin put his arm in front of Vic to stop him from reaching the guys. He still got this, he didn’t want Vic to get in trouble for him.

“What’s unnatural is how stupid you both are,” Kellin said. “As I said before, I don’t care what you think of me. So stop wasting your time on me and find a life.”

The short boy looked really angry and stepped closer to Kellin, and just as the things were about to get ugly, the taller guy turned to his friend, quietly saying, “Teacher.”

They all looked over and indeed, there was their math teacher walking past them on the hallway. They all turned to look at each other again, before the boys turned to leave, muttering something about how, “This isn’t over yet.”

“Oh but I think it is,” Kellin said to their retreating forms and smiled proudly. “One point for Kellin.”

“You were great,” Vic said proudly and turned to face Kellin, reaching up to place the flower crown back on Kellin’s head. “Did you see how speechless they were? Incredible. You could see how the two peas in their heads tried to understand the situation.”

“Yeah, do you think they’re going to revenge this?” Kellin asked with a slight edge of worry in his voice. He had been brave in the moment but now the possible ‘what if’s were getting to his head.

“I doubt it,” Vic said honestly, taking Kellin’s hands in his. “You did a pretty good job on showing them that you don’t care about their opinions. For what I know about those dudes is that they’re full of talk but no action. They’ve never hurt anyone and will most likely just pretend that this didn’t happen. If they still keep on bothering you just tell me and I’ll take care of it.”

“No, that’s not necessary,” Kellin reassured. “They do it to get a reaction out of me, or you, and the best way to make it stop is by not giving them any attention. They’ll stop eventually.”

“I guess you’re right,” Vic agreed. “Why are you so wise? I want to punch them for all the things they said.”

“That’s oddly sweet but one of us needs to stay rational,” Kellin laughed and pecked Vic on the cheek. “Now, let’s go eat some lunch.”

And so the two continued their walk to their original destination, cafeteria. They weren’t sure if the boys from today were to seek revenge, or what other idiots they were going to face in the future. But Vic wasn’t worried, he was confident that Kellin could fend for himself. And while Kellin took pride in his independence, he felt reassured knowing that he had Vic, who’d always have his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from that one tumblr post (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿


End file.
